1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sport memorabilia article such as but not limited to a jewelry article and a method for making the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a sports memorabilia article for jewelry and other items made of Lacrosse material and the method for making the same. Sports memorabilia articles particularly for jewelry and garments have become very popular in today's culture. Lacrosse is developing as a popular sport in this nation and throughout the world. It would be desirable to have articles made from Lacrosse materials that would be a sports memorabilia article and which and can be worn by enthusiasts and fans of Lacrosse.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,664 (RAMOS HECTOR O) shows a belt made of band 1 having crest 2 and hollows 3 made through application of heat, strips 6 and 7 are helically wound tape 1 in opposite directions. U.S. Design Pat. No. D654622 (Hsu; Shih-Ling) shows a hair band with geometrical apertures. U.S. Design Pat. No. D039581 (M. V. Maag) discloses a woman wire collar with geometrical design.